mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2.1
is the first episode of the second season and the 11th overall episode of Mindhunter. Short Summary Amid sweeping changes at the BSU, Holden deals with severe repercussions from his close encounter with Ed Kemper. Full Summary Park City, Kansas Joanne opens her door and puts down her groceries. She starts to put the groceries away. She stops when she hears a banging noise from behind a wall. She calls out for her husband. She goes down the hallway toward the noise. She sees a doorknob rattling. She opens the door and sees her husband, who has fallen to the floor now that his noose has been loosened. He's wearing a mask and women's clothing and his underwear is down. She flees in shock and he chases after her, calling her name and saying he was just goofing around. Fredericksburg, Virginia Father Monaghan gives mass and then says a prayer. Everyone stands except for Brian Tench, who's sitting with his parents. As they leave church, Bill sends Brian to go play football with some older kids. His wife questions that decision, but Bill says it's good for him. She's worried because the other kids are so big. She also tells him Rod and Harriet are coming to the barbecue. They're interested in listing their ranch for sale. She asks him to make an effort to mingle. He says he worked 65 hours, but agrees to help when she says she got two coolers of beer. Brian comes back to them with a stain on his shirt. Nancy's not happy, but Bill says he looks like a winner. At the barbecue, Nancy tells Bill to socialize, but he wants to finish on the grill first. Just then, Rod approaches and introduces himself. Nancy suggests that Rod help Bill with the grill. They talk about the Tench house and Rod calls over Dale Harmon, who is a contractor and has a guy who helps him with landscaping. Bill starts talking about his work, which intrigues Rod and Dale. They ask questions and Bill talks to them until Nancy and Harriet interrupt. They don't like hearing about the killers and crimes. When Nancy mentions Bill's love of fishing, Rod invites him to come on his boat anytime, but then quickly brings the conversation back to Richard Speck. Nancy calls everyone to lunch, then quietly tells Bill she doesn't want him talking about it anymore. Vacaville, California Holden wakes up cuffed to a hospital bed. He starts to struggle as the medical team comes in. The doctor tells Holden to look at him and breathe slowly. He says Holden will be released if he can remain calm. Holden nods. Quantico, Virginia Bill sits in his car outside and smokes before getting out and walking toward the building. Inside, Gregg is making copies and tells him Shepard ordered copies of all their tapes and transcripts. Bill can't blame Shepard for not wanting anymore surprises. Gregg says Bill also wants to see him, just him, in the afternoon. Bill is working when Don Graham comes in with two file boxes. He's had them under his desk for three years. Bill opens the boxes, which contain the files for the BTK Killer. It's a cold case. His last kill was in 1977, but there was a near miss, so Wichita called them when it was confirmed and Don brought in Bill. Anna Williams came home to find things missing and her phone line cut. It was treated like a robbery, but then she got a poem and her driver's license in the mail. He also mailed a copy to as TV station. It's from BTK. She would have been killed if she hadn't come home late. His first kill was the Otero family, four people, and is very sloppy. Bill looks through the crime scene photos. A few months later, the police got the first letter. They didn't go public with the letter at the FBI's suggestion. One of the victims isn't confirmed as his, but her brother witnessed the attack. BTK sent a letter telling them to guess about his fifth victim, because she was stabbed instead of strangled like the others. They assigned a new lieutenant, a go-getter, to the case and Don suggests that Bill start with him. Don wants to know what Bill comes up with. Bill approaches Shepard, who takes him to his office. Shepard's packing his office and Bill asks if he should be packing, too. Shepard says no, he's finally retiring. Bill congratulates him, but says the timing is odd. Shepard says he's been thinking about it for ages and kept putting it off. His wife, Peg, is finally going to make him visit all his grandkids. Ted Gunn will be taking over. He heard about their work and passed on a more prestigious job to come work with them. He wants to expand the unit and make their approach practice. He wants Bill to meet Gunn first. Gunn's already in the conference room. Ted Gunn is listening to taped interviews between Holden and Bill and the convicted killers. He finds it fascinating. Bill comes in and sits down. Gunn asks about the missing portion of the Devier tapes. He asks who's responsible for the lapse. Bill says it's Holden. Gunn asks why Bill expressed concerns about Holden to OPR. Bill explains and Gunn says he wants to make their work protocol and wonders if he should cut Holden loose. Bill says his practices are questionable, but it was his idea to interview violent felons in the first place. It was his instinct that guided them. He gets things out of sociopaths that polite people don't. He recommends not cutting Holden. Gunn sees it the same way. He wants them to be the first call, not just for cold cases. He wants Bill to treat Holden like a racehorse and be his blinders to keep him in control. Bill agrees to do it. Gunn then asks about Wendy. Bill says she helps the process. Gunn says to let him know if they need anything. He also says the OPR investigation is imprudent in his opinion. He wants it dismissed and is working on that. He asks Bill to send up Holden, but Bill tells him that he gave Holden a few days off. He'll be back Monday morning, which Gunn says is fine. Bill passes Wendy in the hallway and tells her about Shepard and Gunn. He thinks Gunn might be just what they need, but Wendy's not so sure. Bill asks Gregg if anyone's heard from Holden. No one has and they don't know if he has any friends to talk to. Bill also tells him that the might be okay with OPR. Bill's phone rings. It's a call from California Medical Facility. It's Holden. Bill asks him where he's been. On a plane, Bill gets a coffee refill. The doctor explains panic attacks to Holden and Bill. They had to sedate him. The doctor advises him to look out for further attacks. He suggests reducing stress and gives him a prescription for valium before wishing him luck. Bill tells Holden to get dressed and leaves. Gunn talks to Wendy about why she relocated from Boston to Virginia to take the job. Wendy says she believes the work is important. It's always been of interest to her and she feels like she can make a difference. Gunn asks her about Holden. She says he likes to disregard data that don't support his hypotheses. He's been successful, but he's impulsive. He asks her to look out for Holden, keep him professional without stifling him. She says she'll try. He tells her about the job he gave up and says he believes he made the right choice. Bill and Holden prepare to leave CMF, but Holden starts to panic again. Bill tells him to get it together. On the plane, Bill asks Holden why he visited Kemper in the first place. He chastises Holden for his choices. Bill tells him to get it together and on Monday, he's going to come to work and be professional. No one need ever know about the episode. From now on, Holden follows Bill's rules. Bill then tells him about Shepard retiring and Gunn taking over. Bill says he wants to meet Holden on Monday morning. Bill drops Holden off at home and says to call him he needs anything. In his apartment, Holden opens his bag of belongings from the hospital and looks at the bottle of pills. He takes one and then takes a shower. Once he's done, he jumps on his bed and immediately falls asleep. Monday morning, Holden goes in to meet Gunn. Gunn asks if he's every been to the executive dining room before, because they make a great omelet. Bill passes Wendy's office, where she's working and sees that Holden's not at his desk, but his things are. On his desk, Bill finds a $350 check from Holden. He goes to Wendy and comments that she's in early. He says he shouldn't have accused her, but she brushes him off, saying he's not interested in the politics of the FBI. She thinks they're getting a fresh start with Gunn, so she accepts his apology, which he then gives. She has new subjects to look at. He asks how long Holden's been with Gunn. Bill has his fingers crossed that it's going well. Gunn and Holden eat and talk about the BSU. They haven't gotten much support, but Gunn wants things to change. He welcomes innovation, even when it comes with inconvenience. They have to get results and they already have. Gunn will help, but Holden has to deliver. He asks who Holden wanted to get, who Shepard said he couldn't have. Holden immediately says Manson. Gunn agrees, but says he needs Holden to be totally transparent so he won't ever be blindsighted. Holden agrees. Gunn says he loves the team Holden's put together. Wendy talks about William Henry Hance. He killed four women. He's black, their only black serial killer, so they have to create the database of statistics with him. Holden comes in and says he was impressed by Gunn's vision. Wendy continues to talk about Hance, whose first victim was white, the first time a killer crossed race lines. She wants them to talk to him when they go talk to William Pierce, Jr., because they're housed at the same prison. Holden then tells them about Manson. Bill wants to know how, while Wendy's concerned because Manson doesn't fit their normal type. Manson never killed anyone, unlike all the other criminals she has on the board. Gregg agrees with Wendy. Holden wants to clear the air before they go forward. Holden took responsibility with OPR for altering the transcripts. Bill was also honest. Gregg says he told the truth. The investigation escalated because someone sent the Speck tape. Holden was the only person who didn't care if people knew what he said, but he knows he didn't send the tape. Shepard had the most to lose. Bill wanted to get rid of it, so it wasn't him. Wendy had no reason to send the tape because she'd never jeopardize their hard work. So that leaves Gregg. He sent the tape. Gregg stutters, but admits it. They're upset at him. He says it was a slippery slope and he didn't want them going down it. Wendy wants him and everyone else to agree that going forward, decisions affecting the entire team won't be made without discussion. Bill doesn't think Gregg should get to vote. Their discussion is ended when Gunn walks in. He tells them OPR closed the investigation, so they'll be moving forward. They estimate that their work will take two more years for interviews, another for synthesis. Gunn says that's too long. He'll get them the resources so they can do their work properly and promptly. Whoever, whatever they need, he'll get it. Bill say it sounds crowded. Gunn leads them into their new home, a larger space so they can train new agents and work more efficiently. Back in their space, Bill hauls his stuff and takes it down the hall. Wendy goes into her office and locks the door. Holden offers to buy Wendy a drink. He wants her advice if she has time. She says he's buying. At a bar, they sit at a booth. Wendy glances at the bartender and watches her work for a moment. Wendy thinks he wants to talk about Gregg. She thinks he could have handled that better, but Holden says he wanted to start with a clean slate with Shepard leaving. She doesn't think Bill sees it that way. Holden doesn't have a problem with Gregg now that he knows Gregg's limits. He has a particular moral code and they can anticipate it. Holden talks to Wendy about his panic attacks and asks her about panic disorder. He's feeling better now and wants to get back to work. She asks what precipitated the episode. He says he went to see Kemper and she says that panic attacks are often brought on by feelings of acute inadequacy. Kemper knows him and knows his areas of sensitivity. She asks if he threatened Holden and Holden says he didn't, not exactly. He just hugged Holden. She gives him advice to prevent it from happening again. She emphasizes looking out for the signs. She'll keep an eye out, but he's the only one who can feel it coming on. She offers to let him talk to her about anything. He appreciates having someone be there for him. AD Wyman gives a speech about Shepard's work with the FBI. Holden asks Bill if he thinks Shepard is happy. Bill thinks he is. Wyman specifically mentions the BSU as part of Shepard's legacy. Holden sees that Shepard doesn't look happy. A portrait of Shepard is unveiled. Wendy and Bill talk by the door before she takes a seat. Bill says it's an ass-locking event, but Wendy says it's a polite one. They talk about their meetings with Gunn and find out that he asked each of them to reign Holden in. Bill says he has to do a thing and advises Wendy to get out if she sees guys loosening their ties. Bill stands at the microphone and gives a little speech about Shepard. He then gives him a fishing present. Everyone calls for Shepard to give a speech, so he does. He thanks everyone for their help. Holden takes the microphone next and thanks Shepard for his support with BSU, but Shepard leaves before he can finish. Outside, Holden goes to talk to Shepard. He says he meant what he said and asks if Shepard's okay. Shepard's thinking about his first day of retirement. Shepard reveals that he was forced out because he had to take the fall for Holden and asks if Holden is oblivious to the wreckage he's left or if he's acting. Holden starts to hyperventilate and walks away. Bill then comes out with Peg on his arm. As they talk, Holden ducks behind a car and takes a valium, which helps him start to calm down. Cast 2x01HoldenFord.png|Holden Ford 2x01BillTench.png|Bill Tench 2x01WendyCarr.png|Wendy Carr 2x01NancyTench.png|Nancy Tench 2x01RobertShepard.png|Robert Shepard 2x01TedGunn.png|Ted Gunn 2x01GreggSmith.png|Gregg Smith 2x01KayManz.png|Kay Manz 2x01JoanneRader.png|Joanne Rader 2x01DennisRader.png|Dennis Rader 2x01FatherMonaghan.png|Father Monaghan 2x01BrianTench.png|Brian Tench 2x01Rod.png|Rod 2x01DaleHarmon.png|Dale Harmon 2x01Harriet.png|Harriet 2x01CMFDoctor.png|CMF Doctor 2x01DonaldGraham.png|Donald Graham 2x01GeorgeWyman.png|AD George Wyman 2x01PegShepard.png|Peg Shepard Main Cast *Jonathan Groff as Holden Ford *Holt McCallany as Bill Tench *Anna Torv as Dr. Wendy Carr *Stacey Roca as Nancy Tench *Cotter Smith as Assistant Director Shepard *Michael Cerveris as Assistant Director Ted Gunn *Joe Tuttle as Gregg Smith *Lauren Glazier as Kay Manz Other Cast *Katherine Banks as Joanne *Sonny Valicenti as ADT Serviceman *Don O. Knowlton as Father Monaghan *Zachary Scott Ross as Brian Tench *Paul Carafotes as Rod *Drew Seltzer as Dale Harmon *Megan McQuillan as Harriet *Munro M. Bonnell as CMF Doctor *Andy Umberger as Don Graham *Jacob Berger as CMF Guard *Christopher Grove as AD Wyman *Heidi Mueller Smith as Peg Shepard *Tammy Felice as Gretchen Gunn Cases BTK Don Graham brought Bill the files on BTK. The case had gone cold, but he recently attempted to kill someone, which is why Don gave the files to Bill. They think he's killed seven, plus a woman who came home late and avoided being killed. He sent a letter claiming credit. Don showed Bill the first murders, the Otero family. It's very sloppy, so much that it's a wonder that he wasn't caught. He sent a letter a few months later taking credit. There's one victim, Kathryn Bright, who is only probably one of his. He never claimed credit, but he left a witness, her brother. In his most recent letter, he gave a list of his victims, but left #5 blank, which is where Kathryn fits in the timeline. She was stabbed instead of strangled, casting doubt. Don suggested working with Bernie Drowatzky, who had recently been put on the case. William Henry Hance Wendy talked about William Henry Hance, who was arrested for killing four women. He's black, their first black serial killer. They'll be creating the database for black serial killers. His first victim was white, their first killer to cross racial lines. She wanted them to be sure to ask about what death in particular. William Pierce, Jr. William Pierce, Jr. was mentioned as being at the same prison as William Henry Hance, so they could be interviewed on the same trip. Music Notes and Trivia * Gallery Episode Stills 2x01-1.jpg 2x01-2.jpg 2x01-3.jpg 2x01-4.jpg 2x01-5.jpg 2x01-6.jpg 2x01-7.jpg 2x01-8.jpg 2x01-9.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes